Earth-2479
Earth-2479 is somewhat of a overhauled version of many of Draft227's merged DC/MARVEL universes, while also adding newer plot points and attempting to use the older ones that were left unresolved, namely the SigmaVerse. Main Heroes The Justice League Batman (Earth-2479).JPG|Batman has been acting solo for at least 12 years in New York, following the tragic deaths of his parents. Donning a bat-like armor, he strikes fear into the hearts of criminals, using several tactics and brutality to do so. Having trained four apprentices, Batman was forced to work alongside someone else when Iron Man asked for his help to combat the Chitauri. Doing so, he became a founding member, and then co-leader, of the Justice League. Captain America (Earth-2479).JPG|Steve Rogers, a weak and frail young man, after many proving and tasking, was chosen by Professor Abraham Erskine to serve as the subject of the Super Soldier Serum, attempting to create a one-man army which would severely turn the tide of World War II in favor of the Allies. After the succesful process, Rogers would be known as Captain America, a living legend which by great effort defeated the Axis and HYDRA during World War II, only to be seemingly killed during a confrontation with the Red Skull on the Artic. Discovered by the Justice League during a expedition, Rogers currently attempts to adapt to a new world, while also facing old enemies. Superman (Earth-2479).JPG|Son of the brilliant Kryptonian scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, Kal-El was born naturally, a sin beyond measure to Kryptonian society. Saved from the destruction of his homeworld by his parents at the hands of Galactus, the Hunger, Kal would accidentally arrive on Smallville, Texas, Earth, where e was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent as Clark Kent, learning all he could about human culture. When he turned into a adult, Clark decided to use of his newfound Kryptonian powers to fight as a vigilante against crime, as Superman. Acting for a year on his own, Supeman was eventually forced to fight alongside eight other superheroes as him to save Earth, becoming a founding member of the Justice League. Iron Man (Earth-2479).JPG|Playboy, billionaire and philanthropist Anthony "Tony" Stark only cared for money in his life. The CEO of Stark Industries, he had a contract with the US Military in weapons development, which were extensively used to combat rebel forces in places like South America and the Middle East. During a presentation of a new weapon in Syria, Stark was ambushed and severely harmed by a terrorist cell known as the Ten Rings, led by the Mandarin. Saved only by a decive called the Arc Reactor by scientist and fellow captive Ho Yinsen, Tony started creating a suit of armor to escape the Ring's bars. Escaping, at the cost of Yinsen's life, Stark promissed to always fight for peace, not war, becoming the public vigilante Iron Man. Wonder Woman (Earth-2479).JPG|The daughter of the Amazon queen Hippolita, Princess Diana was raised in the feminist Amazon society, which taught their female-only race the values of honor, tradition and justice. In fact a product of the tormented relationship between Hippolita and Ares, Diana would find the American pilot Steve Trevor, whom she transported back to the United States in order to achieve peace between humans and Amazons, as well as exploring the world. After preventing a terrorist attack on Washington by Ares with the help of Trevor, Diana stablished herself as the vigilante Wonder Woman, who would become a founding JL member. Thor (Earth-2479).jpg|The son of Odin and the prince of Asgard, Thor is the self-proclaimed God of Thunder. Arrogant but honorful, Thor was banished to Midgard (Earth) by his father so he could learn humilty after sparking a war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. After meeting Jane Foster and stopping the attacks of his adoptive brother Loki, Thor became one of Earth's finest heroes, prompting him to save Earth from the Chitauri and joining the Justice League. He initially had a strong rivalry with Wonde rWoman duo to the nemesiship of Asgardians and Olympians, but they eventually formed a strong bond following a attack by Kilgrave. Flash (Earth-2749).JPG|A forensic scientist at the New York Police Department, Bartholomew "Barry" Allen was always criticized for his interest over science and for being "too slow" in any situation, from reactions to luck with women (such as Iris West). However, Barry's life would forever change when, during a usual routine at the NYPD, a lightning bolt struck him, that, mixed with chemical components he was studying, transformed him into a superhuman figure. Gaining super speed, reflexes and strength, Barry made for himself the secret identity of the Flash, eventually becoming a founding member of the Justice League. Hulk (Earth-2479).JPG|Gifted scientist Bruce Banner worked for the US military researching upon Gamma Radiation, a product he knew very well since his father, the abusive David, was involved upon. During a experiment with Gamma, Bruce spotted the young Rick Jones wandering the laboratory, and, in a impulsive act to save him, got trapped in the lab and was exposed to a highly unstable dose of Gamma bombardment. Discovering he gained the ability to transform into a monstrous creature he named the Hulk, Banner constantly wanders the world, trying to escape from Thunderbolt Eiling and his Gammabusters, who want to use Hulk's power, as well as the powers of numerous other Gamma-infected for military use. Hal Jordan (Earth-2479).JPG|A expert and condecorated pilot, Harold "Hal" Jordan worked on the downtown New York Ferris Aircraft, run over by his romantic interest, Kara Ferris. When Hal was preparing to be fired duo to the rise of new and younger pliots, he stumbled upon the dying alien Abin Sur, who granted him the powers of the Green Lantern, a galactic police force which Sur was a part o. Transported to the planet of Oa, Jordan was judged worthy of joining the Corps, being actually forced to. Initially reluctant, Hal sawthe potential peace he could achieve as a Green Lantern, and became one of the Corps' greatest officers. Martian Manhunter (Earth-2479).jpg|J'onn J'onzz lived a normal life in his homeplanet of Mars until a holocaust caused by the Chitauri millions of years in the past destroyed the planet's population, including J'onn's family. Captured by the Chitauri, he was made their prisoner for years until he managed to enter in contact with Superman, Iron Man and Batman, effectively assembling eight Earth heroes to fight alongside him to stop the Chitauri. After doing so, J'onn started using the moniker of the Martian Manhunter, and turned into a founding Justice League member, often serving as the voice of reason. Hawkeye_(Earth-2479).jpg|Hawkeye Other Heroes Fantastic Four Mister Fantastic (Earth-2479).jpg|Mister Fantastic Invisible Woman (Earth-2479).JPG|Invisible Woman Human Torch (Earth-2479).JPG|Human Torch Thing (Earth-2479).JPG|Thing X-Men Professor X (Earth-2479).JPG|Professor X Cyclops (Earth-2479).JPG|Cyclops Phoenix (Earth-2479).JPG|Phoenix Wolverine (Earth-2479).JPG|Wolverine Storm (Earth-2479).JPG|Storm Shadowcat_(Earth-2479).jpg|Shadowcat Spider-Man (Earth-2479).JPG|Spider-Man Robin (Earth-2479).JPG|Robin War Machine (Earth-2479).jpg|War Machine Shazam_(Earth-2479).jpg|Shazam Black_Widow_(Earth-890).jpg|Black Widow Captain_Marvel-(Earth-2479).jpg|Captain Marvel Supergirl (Earth-2479).JPG|Supergirl Nightwing_(Earth-2479).jpg|Nightwing Starfire (Earth-2479).JPG|Starfire Cyborg_(Earth-2479).jpg|Cyborg Raven_(Earth-2479).jpg|Raven Zatanna_(Earth-2479).jpg|Zatanna Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227 Category:Realities Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Inspired by DC